A New Butler
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: Hiru stumbles into the Phantomhive mansion & decides on his own that he will be a new addition to their crazy place. Ciel & Sebastain arent to happy w/ it & try to get rid of him, even though he seems like a very good pawn w/ great power. SxOc CxOc PxOc
1. Info

I Do not own kuroshitsuji

* * *

Name: Hirumi Celestial

Nickname: Hiru

Age: 13

Height: 5'1ft

Personality: Quiet, Out going, hates girly things, sometimes shy

Abilities: You can communicate with nature, including animals. You as well can tell what a person really is, whether they be a demon, a werewolf, or any other monster.

Family info: Your family is known as the best candy making companies of all, and because of the high status they had, your family always wanted you to marry into a rich family with a high status; but you did not; One day you father found out that one of your male servants was in love with you so he was killed while you stood infront of him. Your father abused you whenever you acted non-girlish and forced you to wearing dresses all the time, Including your mother. She as well was abusive to you, she would punish you when you did not play any instrument right, danced perfectly, dressed nicely, talked in a lady-like way, and acted lady like.

Your Info: One night you got tired and sick of your family, so you got out a outfit that you made yourself. It made you almost look like a thief or warrior type. You made your breast look flat by placing a very uncomfortable vest that you made, all what was left was to cut your hair so they would not recognize you, so you sliced it off with one of your knifes and crept out through the window and into the night and youve been gone for three months now.

Your appearance: (pic soon in profile)

* * *

Flames are welcomed ^^ i will use them to make my tea ^_^ please comment, i exported them from my quizilla to here ^^


	2. Welcome

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

You wondered around in the dark cold night looking for a place to sleep so you can recover from your wounds. Their seemed to be no place so you hopped over a fence and slept behind some bushes that we're there "this is good for now" you held the side of your stomach where you wounded.

~hours earlier~

Looking for food around some alleys, you did not notice a group of people were following you "hey bub this is our alley, its best if you get out" you ignored them and continued. Soon your path was blocked by a tall man "are you deaf or something? Maybe your just stupid" in the blink of an eye, blood fell from the side of his neck and you held a blade close to your face and smirked "what was that?" the guy gasped and held the side of his neck.

The others charged at you, sighing you jumped up onto the metal pole that was there and held on with just one arm and your foot on the pole leaving the other two hang "come and get me if you think you can" a loud bang was heard. One of them had a gun and the bullet got you, you winced slightly "if that is how you want it then so be it" you licked your blade "all of you will die tonight".

You jumped and landed in-between them, fast and quick you slashed at their neck and stomach making sure that none of them were left alive while occupied a man had a pole and slammed it hard onto your back. You fell onto the floor, they smirked "now its your turn to die" you got out some purple balls and slammed them against the floor, a purple gas leaked out and shrouded the area, one by one the men fell onto the floor gasping for air.

You slowly rised up from the toxic gas "I win" you bandaged your wound so it would hold for a while but it need medicine to get better, but since hunger struck you. It made you tired and wanted rest instead so you started to look around for a place to sleep.

~Right now~

You laid down and your vision started to blur as you saw a shadowy figure coming closer then soon everything turned dark. Soon you felt warmth surrounding your body, you slowly opened your eyes and saw two figures a tall person and next was a smaller one. A hand was reaching your face and you held a dagger to the persons neck "Don't touch me" the person smirked "looks like he has awaken my lord" the small figure nodded "seems so, what should we do with him?" in the back of your mind you sighed _yet a other person who thinks im a guy, they should be smart enough to know what I really am _

Your vision returned and you saw a small boy with a demon butler next to him, you pointed at him "you're a demon" they both were shocked "w-what are you talking about?" you crossed your arms "don't lie to me, I can see what he truly is" the butler smirked "my name is Sebastian, and my master over here is Ciel. What interesting eyes you have" You smirked "thanks, so where am I anyway?" Ciel smirked "you are inside my home, in one of the guest rooms" you looked around "who found me?" Sebastian sighed "the one who found you was a demon wolf his name is puru puru" you smirked "so is there any food here??" ciel held his cane towards you "no, we answered your question so you must answer ours".

You sat on the edge of the bed "fair enough ask away" ciel sat on a chair in front of you "what is your name?" you smirked "Hiru that's all im saying" he seemed taken back by that but continued "alright, what were you doing in my backyard behind that's bush" you scratched your head "what else I was sleeping and recovering from my wound" he cocked his head to the side "which one" you showed him the wound "this bullet wound" Sebastian was shocked "what did you do to get that?" you sweat dropped "if I tell you then I would have to kill you" ciel seemed intrigued "really?? Try me".

You smiled "fine suit yourself, if you must know its because I killed some people while I searched for some food, since they attacked me I killed them all" Their eyes widen "So you're the one that's in todays news, they said they found some body" You nodded "that was me, guess im famous. But I didn't do anything bad it was self defense, poor innocent me just looking for some food and I get attacked for no reason so I attacked back. So I was just defending myself nothing bad really" they looked at you thinking _yeah right..._

You got up "since I answered your questions im getting some food" you walked out the door, they ran after you "you don't know where the kitchen is" you smirked "oh but I do, I can smell something burning" you went through a door and sure enough it was the kitchen. A chief was there "oh I see he's awake" you nodded "and I see you burned the food".


	3. Meeting everyone

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITUJI**

* * *

He turned sad and started to cry, you sighed and went over to the refrigerator and started taking some items out and some from the cabinets. The three of them stared at you the whole time, ignoring them you prepared yourself some food to eat, the chief smelled the air "it smells so divine, can I taste it?" you shrugged and gave some to him, as well as to Sebastian and ciel.

They ate it and bard the chief went off in his own little world while Sebastian smirked "You must tell me what ingredients you used, so I can prepare this dish to master ciel" you nodded "sure" you turned your attention to ciel "so tell me, how does it taste Ciel-kun?" their eyes widen, you looked at them "what do I have something on my face?" you looked at yourself in the reflection of a pot.

Bard was about to place him arm around you but luckily you side stepped making him fall face first into the ground, you smiled "please don't think about touching me or else I might shred you to pieces 3 okay" he turned blue from shock while apparently ciel and Sebastian weren't since they seemed to be use to it. Ciel stepped forward "listen, if you are going to stay longer I prefer if you call me either young master or Sir ciel" you placed your arms behind your head ignoring him on purpose "I'm gonna check the rest of your mansion" he fumed with rage as you left.

Once you stepped outside a large shadowy figure tackled you. It was a wolf demon, you smiled "oh what a cute wolf you are" you rubbed his belly, someone stepped forward "oh hello there sir, I'm fini. Whats yours?" you looked up "my name's hiru and who is this adorable little guy?"

He smiled "His name is puru puru" hearts flew everywhere around you "so cute!!!!" you

hugged puru and he licked your face. Ciel and Sebastian came outside "I see you've met him, he was the one who saved you" you smiled "really? Well in that case" you leaned in close to puru and kissed him on his cheek "thanks puru-kun" he got anime hearts in his eyes and his tail wagged.

Fini smiled "looks like puru has someone new he likes" they were a bit shocked, ciel motioned to Sebastian and he nodded "puru come here" but he didn't instead he stayed next to you with his tongue out. You smirked "looks like he loves me more then he does to you" then you scratched him behind the ear.

Sebastian smirked "you know for a guy your really acting more like a girl" you glared at him "your so mean Sebastian-kun" and pretended to cry with your hands towards your face, making puru angry and he glared at Sebastian as his eyes glowed red. Ciel sighed "enough, don't you want to see the rest of my mansion?" in a matter of seconds you smiled "sure" one word went through their mind _evil_

You were amazed at the house "such a nice place you have here" soon you saw a maid and she ran towards you "so you're the guy that was sleeping that room, nice to meet you im maylene" you nodded "nice to meet you to" she looked at you weird "theres something strange about you"

This made you smirk "oh really and what's that?" she blushed and looked away.

You passed her and went to where the garden was, poor ciel and Sebastian finally caught up but they didn't see you anywhere "I saw him come this way, now where is he?" they looked around until they were surprised when you appeared in front of them upside down; you were hanging from a tree; which made you chuckle "so easily spooked I see" Sebastian noticed something "your wound its gone" ciel looked and Sebastian was correct the wound you got from the bullet was gone.

You flipped over and landed in front of them "of course, I placed some medicine I had in my pocket. Guess I forgot I had it there" ciel gave his hand "may I see the medicine you have" you placed a hand on your chin "no I don't think so" Ciel grew angry, Sebastian held him back a little and was amused. Ciel yelled at you "why not?!" your eyes turned unfazed "because it was given to me by my dead lover"

They were a bit surprise "really?? What happened for that person to die" you wagged your finger "sorry that I cant say, its rude to know about someone's past that they don't want to share, am I right ciel-kun?" He seemed a bit surprise "fine then do as you please, but if your going to stay then you must do what I say, just Sebastian" you crossed your arms and started to think "I guess its alright, not if I got anywhere to go"


	4. Instructions

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Ciel smirked "good now follow sebastain and he'll train you so when i need something or anything you'll be able to do it correctly" you starred at him _what am i a dog?!!!_you nodded and followed sebastain yawning from boredom "whatever you say ciel-kun" he fummed "I told you to stop calling me that!!!" you stuck your tongue out enjoying how you were easily upsetting him.

You took out a small note pad and started to take some notes of what sebastain started to say then you started to draw some doodles about the instructions "this is boring aren't you going to do something thrilling today?" he smirked "your that bored already?" you nodded "here i thought all _butlers _were suppose to be fun"

he got closer "that can be arranged" you grinned "really? so want to have a battle?" he looked away "but I would have to ask the young master" you grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to ciel's office "ooohhh ciel-kun 3 me and sebastain would-"sebastain cutted you off.

He corrected you "It's sebastain and I, not the way you said it" you mimicked him "yeah whatever, we want to havea battle so can we?" he got a vein on his forehead "YOU MAY NOT!!!"

You were really getting on his nerves "your just like thosethree downstairs except for the fourth one" you placed a hand on your hip and pointed the other one to ciel "I have more brains then those three...wait four? I only met three. Bard, fini, and maylene"

Sebastain smirked "guess you didnt see tanaka he was there the whole time" you turned pale "so basically he's like a ghost always watching your every move...scary" ciel sighed "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get back to my papers"

When he looked up you were already gone, sebastain was surprised as well. You were in the kitchen with bard "so your gonna cook with a blow torch?" hr grinned "of course!" you got up "yeah good luck with that, if you need anything I'm gonna go walk around town a bit"

he nodded as you left, after a few minutes you heard a small explosion and knew he already had destroyed dinner. Walking around town you over heard some people talking about a certain person.

Lady A: "I heard she was kidnapped"

Lady B: "Hope they find her, poor girl she must be scared"

You grinned _I do hope she is never found, for if she was. She would be a trapped bird in a cage with no way out. Only to be shown off as a prize never to be loved and she'll die from loneliness_ you walked past them, it soon started turning dark and the temperature was dropping getting colder by the minute.

Soon you saw your own breath realizing that it was time to go back but your hands seemed to be getting numb "Guess I better hurry back beforeIturn to a popsicle" after walking back you entered the mansion, you felt some eyes starring at you but you ignored them and went infront of the fire place. The color in your skin came back "Hiru where were you? you missed dinner" you looked sideways and saw sebastain "i thought bard burnt dinner, and I was walking around town"

He smiled "I fixed dinner in time and why would you walk around town without a coat?" you shrugged "because I dont have one, the onlys clothes I have are the ones I'm wearing" Ciel came into the room "If that is the case I guess we can buy you some clothes" you grinned "or I can borrow yours we are the same height"


	5. Accident

Yes Hiru has some powers, which will be explained later on in the story ^^

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Last time on A new butler:

Ciel came into the room "If that is the case I guess we can buy you some clothes" you grinned "or I can borrow yours we are the same height"

A new chapter begins:

This made ciel turn slightly a shade of pink "N-no, you may not. You are getting your own clothes" you stood up "alright, so we'll go tomorrow after you and Sebastian finish with any business you both have with anyone" Ciel glared at you while you walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, bard laughed at you "you sure do eat a lot"

you grinned "of course, you have to live your life to the fullest cause you never know if it could be your last" this made him turn pale "you can be dark sometimes you know that?" you playfully smiled and continued eating almost everything after the fifth plate you were full "just how long have you not eaten?" you wiped off your mouth with a napkin "well sometimes depending in what condition im in, I can last up to a whole month without food"

His jaw dropped as Sebastian came in "how can that be? Its impossible, no human can last that long! They would die within a week from starvation!!!!" sebastain smiled "is there a problem" bard pointed at you "he can last for a month without food!!!" you grinned "Oh but trust me, lets just say I was _trained _into surviving long without food" Sebastian lifted bard's jaw up "really what kind of training?" you shrugged "sorry that's classified information that I can not reveal"

Sebastian seemed intrigued and left, you guess he was going to tell ciel and then he would force the answer out from you by commanding you. Out of boredom you decided to walk, you werent paying attention where you were going and crashed into someone "I'm sorry" you looked to see it was ciel.

He seemed amused which worried you for your safety _Should i be scared? yes, he's plotting something against me!!!! _he smirked "follow me" you followed him to a door when he opened it you looked to see it was the bathroom. Not knowing what was yet to come you heard ciel clear his throat "I want you to prepare my bath, bring me tea and dessert then get me dressed" you nodded "okay sure"

it took a while for it to sink into your mind _WAIT!!!! WHAT DID HE SAY?! I HAVE TO WHAT!!!!!! IM SO SORRY MY LOVE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! _you finally snapped back to reality "A-are you sure??" he nodded "now hurry" you sighed and prepared his bath which made him smirk "now undress me" your jaw dropped. He was amused "your my new butler well other then sebastain this is his job, you have to do it as well"

you gulped and slowly got him undressed with your eyes closed when ciel wasnt looking _he just wants to torture me. If anyone makes fun of me their dead _you heard him get into the tub "now go bring me my food" you left and went downstairs and prepaired some food and tea.

You went back upstairs and went into the bathroom, he looked up "took you awhile" you gave him the plate and crossed your arms "not my fault, i didnt know which kind of dessert you like and the tea as well so i made my own that i learned" he took a sip from the tea "well congrats it actually taste good"

you sat on the edge of the bath tub "Hey ciel, I have a question i have to ask you?" he seemed surprised since you didnt call him; ciel-kun so he knew this must have been serious "yes what is it?" you leaned in closer to his face "what do you have your right eye closed and your left one opened?"

he took abit out of the dessert "I'm not telling you anything" you smiled "why? is it gone or something?" as fate would have it, you leaned a bit to close to his face and lost your balance, making you fall backwards into the bathtub.

You opened your eyes to see you were ontop of ciel, it took a while for your mind to catch up "I-I'M SO SORRY!!!!" you got up and ran outside into the hall, youran psat sebastain who seems sort of shocked when he saw you running into your room.

_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!! WHY DID I RUN???? UGHHH NOW THEIR GONNA SUSPECT SOMETHING....unless i run away, yeah thats good. i'll change my hair, my name, clothes the way i talk and i'll live happily ever after on a farm.__  
_  
your mind was distracted when you heard the sound of someone knocking on the door _maybe if i ignore them eventually they'll go away _sadly they didnt "I know your in there, now open this door right now" you ignored them, out of nowhere you heard some whispering and the door broke down revealing sebastain and fini "you can go now"

fini left, leaving you and sebastain "the young master is displeased that you left him, gladly i finished your task for you" sighing he got closer "but he wishes to speak to you" which made you turn pale _NOOOOOOOOO THEY FOUND ME OUT!!!!!! _you got up and followed sebastain to ciel's room, still wet from the accident.

Next time on: A new butler

Hiru has to confront ciel about the accident, we also gets to find out about his past. looks like he isnt all he seems to be.

* * *

Ciel: MY CHARACTER IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!

Hiru: dont be jealous ciel, ^_~ you know you like being OOC when no ones looking

Ciel: -.- Hiru you idiot!!! can't you tell everyone's reading this!!!

Hiru: OMG THEY ARE!!!! O.o


	6. Confront

Hi everyone ^^ please enjoy; as most of you can see Hiru loves to tease ciel and the others ^^

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Previously on A New Butler:

you got up and followed sebastain to ciel's room, still wet from the accident

Chapter begins:

You could feel a horrible feeling growing inside you _OMG THEIR GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!! CAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY!!! _unfortunately you werent paying attention; to busy fighting with yourself inside your own head; you did not notice that sebastain has stopped and bumped into him

He turned around "We're here" he said it in a sadistic sing song way, you grew grumpy and pouty "you say it as if its the end for me" he smirked and shrugged "who knows, but it'll be fun to watch" a vein popped onto your forehead _oh yeah, well at least im not a demon, you freaking idiot _  
You went inside the small office and saw the back of the chair was facing you, in a instant you turned pale _maybe begging him to spare my life isnt such a bad idea, if he refuses I can always make a break for it _Then you heard a voice "I dont think that would work" and you felt someone blow into your ear, you shrieked and jumped around only to see ciel-kun in his long white shirt.

He smirked "Dont think that I'm going to go easy on you for what happened" you chuckled nervously "it's not my fault, stupid bath tub wasnt alinged right" you crossed your arms and looked to the side with a shade of blush on your face. He got closer "is that right?" you stepped back a little "y-yes, now if you would please not get so close to me" suddenly he threw something at you and of course you caught it

Looking at it you saw it was a long white shirt "since you dont have any other clothes and the ones you are wearing are wet I decided to lend you one of my shirts" then you looked at him "Dont get me wrong but I cant have you sick if your going to stay here" you nodded and left to your room then started to get changed until....


	7. Secrets

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Previously on A New Butler:

You started to get chaned until...

Chapter Begins:

The door opens to reveal Bard with Fini and maylene "hiru we th-" they were stunned, their eyes widen and their jaws fell "YOUR A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You placed on the shirt quickly but saldy sebastain and ciel heard the noise and came over.

ciel seemed angry "whats the problem?!" the three pointed at you "HIRU IS A GIRL!!!!!" sebastain looked at you and so did ciel. You shrugged "do you have any evidence?" sebastain was behind you and he pulledup your shirt revealing your chest with the corset/vest made from bandages.

You slapped his hand away "PERVERT!!!!" ciel seemed surprised "Come with me and sebastain, I want you to tell me _everything _about you"still blushing you shooked your head "not until sebastain agologizes" ciel grumbled but sighed "sebastain apologize to _miss _hiru" you glared at him using the word Miss.

Sebastain bowed at you "I apologize _miss _hiru" it started to get on your nerves "STOP SAYING MISS ALREADY!!!!!!" fire burned in your eyes "Its getting really annoying!!!" the three got scared and ran away leaving you alone with ciel and sebastain.

Ciel started to ask question "what is your real name?" you only gavehim short answers "Hirumi" he looked at sebastain "Get more answer out from her, you know what to do" with that he left, sebastain got closer "so My lady will you answer my question?" your vision blurred for a moment as one of your memories came to you, and you whispered "ryo?"

sebastain got closer to you "what was that?" before he could get any closer he was pushed to the side by puru. This snapped you out of your memory and brought you back "Oh puru when did you get here 3 awww your so cute!!"

he got on his back and you rubbed his belly "arent you such a cutie?"sebastain sighed "puru would you please leave, I have important things to discuss with Hiru" he looked at sebastain then at you.

Smiling you said "If you stay I'll give you kisses" Heart appeared in puru's eyes as he tackled you to the floor giving your kisses. Sebastain sighed and left to ciel's room "it seems I lost this round" ciel was surprised.

Puru fell asleep next to you in bed, it took a while for you to sleep since you kept thinking that sebastain would be back to ask more question but more strict but he never came so sleep consumed you and you finally fell asleep

* * *

LOL xD well Hiru's secret went better then i thought it would :3

Hiru: Your the author your suppose to know .

Me: really??


	8. Past Revealed

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Previously on A New Butler:

Puru fell asleep next to you in bed, it took a while for you to sleep since you kept thinking that sebastain would be back to ask more question but more strict but he never came so sleep consumed you and you finally fell asleep

Chapter Begins:

In the morning you yawn, stretching to wake yourself up more. Walking downstairs with just the long shirt on and of course underwear but it couldn't be seen. Their eyes widen as you walked into the kitchen "h-hiru? What are you doing?!" you looked at them through one eye "whats it look like? Im getting some juice, now if you excuse me. Im going back to my room"

You walked back upstairs and took your time in getting ready "hmm my hair is growing long again" you sighed as you took out on of your knives and shorten the hair again "there we go much better" you heard a voice "Why don't you let your hair go?" you turned to see Sebastian standing their with a fake smile.

You turned around "if you must know, its so my family wont find me" Sebastian seemed intrigued and curious "oh really?? don't you miss your family" you laughed "Please, I was so happy when I finally got out of that forsaken place" before he could ask anymore question you started to leave "If you need me, I' am going to see if any of the other's need help" with that you left.

You walked around and finally saw fini "Hey there" you smiled and waved running towards him "how are you?" he blushed which made you wonder "is something wrong?" he shook his head "n-no, its just finding out you're a girl…" you chuckled "weird I know, but if you like just think of me as a boy, most people do anyway"

He smiled "then let your hair grow" you pouted "but I don't want to, and if I do then I wont be able to go anywhere" he seemed shocked "what do you mean?" you looked at him sadly "I can tell about your past, I see it in your eyes. That is what happened to me with my family, except differently" he was surprised "so then you know about the others?"

You nodded "Of course, bard's comrades should've listened to him, as for maylene that was cool that she was a hit person" soon the other two fell out of hiding place "h-how do you know?" you smiled and motioned your hand across where your eyes are "My eyes show me who a person really is, and their past as well. To me it's a blessing but also a burden"

Someone cleared their throat making you smile "Oh thank you ciel-kun 3 the shirt you lend me last night was perfect, maybe we should share more things together 3" this made the three's jaws drop, while it made Sebastian smile from laughter and ciel blushing "I-it's not like that!!!" you chuckled "whatever you say, so what is it?"

He resumed his position "I want you to tell me everything about your family"

Your face turned motionless "alright, but under some condition" he smirked "What would that be?" you grinned "If only its you and me in the room, no one else. Also no one can be eavesdropping" he nodded "fair enough" you were a bit surprised thinking he would refuse. You followed him to a room which was his office, he sat on his chair while you sat in front of him "begin anytime you want"

You sighed "I was trapped within my own home, always learning how to be a proper lady for my future husband. They would make me practice everything to make me the perfect wife" he interrupted you "what would that be?" you grinned "Piano, violin, how to walk, how to eat, how to sing, how to dance, how to talk properly, how to cook, and sewing. every time I would get it wrong lets just say I wouldn't be sleeping well those nights"

Ciel seemed curious of course and motioned for you to continue "they would torture me, with rulers and whips, sometimes chains. Even punch and kick me so I would learn not mess up or I'll be in pain" ciel stood up "what about your father or mother? didn't they stop them?" you chuckled "why would they? Their the ones who would do it themselves, even order the maids and butlers to do it when they were tired"

Ciel was shocked when he find out you parents did that but you continued "The only reason why I endured the pain was because one of the butlers that was there cared for my wounds every time… he started having deep emotions with me although we did nothing since I was being watched most of the time. One night my father found out about him and he….slaughtered him in front of me. All of his blood was covering my entire body. With that all the other butlers left leaving only the maids to deal with me"

You looked over at ciel to see he was still shocked "Not every parent in this world is sweet and kind ciel, my parents have never once in their life held me, not even when I was a baby"


	9. Test

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

Previously on A New Butler:

You looked over at ciel to see he was still shocked "Not every parent in this world is sweet and kind ciel, my parents have never once in their life held me, not even when I was a baby"

Chapter begins:

Ciel was about to say something until you threw a dagger at the door which burned it down revealing fini and maylene with a cup "what did I say about eavesdropping?!" they got up and started to run, you were about to chase after them until something held you back, looking over your shoulder you saw it was ciel. Who seemed really mad "you owe me a new door" you scoffed "just order Sebastian to make you one"

He looked at you "We're leaving now" you got curious "really where? Oh is it our honey moon already 3 but we're not even married" he's face flushed with redness "T-that's not what I mean!! stop changing my words around!!" you smirked "whatever floats your boat" he grumbled and got up "where are you going?" he grabbed your shirt and started dragging you, which was really hard for him to do "Sebastian! Come here and take her to town with me!" you glared "Don't say her!! Are you trying to let people capture me?!"

While holding onto various items Sebastian was still stronger you coughed really low "cheater" he only grinned "I'm no cheater Miss Hiru" you hissed at him "demon!" after a while of Sebastian dragging you to town, he smiled and ciel sighed "Your giving me such a headache, drops us off here" he dropped you to the floor. Ciel whispered something into Sebastian's ear "Yes My Lord" with that he ran and disappeared _Why do I have this feeling that things are not going to turn out so good _Ciel cleared his throat "we better get going"

You folded your arms while you were standing "where to exactly" he smirked "Don't worry you'll see" you shrugged and followed him, he went to some stores and bought things making you carry them, people starred and whispered some things, you heard them as well and looked at ciel who was simply ignoring them. You followed him to an alley "who lives in a dump like this?' you heard voice "we do" it was some middle aged men in clothes and some had rags "you shorty, you seem rich so give us all your belongings now" ciel made no attempt to do anything, one of the guys got angry and held out a gun "We said now!!"

Still ignoring what he said ciel turned and faced you "Let's leave the commoners alone, looks like we took the wrong route" the sound of a fired gun was heard and a loud thud, the man was on the floor with a dagger dugged into his forehead, the others were stunned as you pull a string and the dagger came back to you "he…he killed him!!" more men came out from the abandoned houses "get him!! He'll pay for what he's done" you sighed _so this is what your plan was ciel? Well then I guess two can play this game _you smirked "what are you talking about? I did no such thing, there's no evidence now is there? Besides there's a reason why I did it, my master told me to" you pointed at ciel, they glared at him.

He glared at you "why you?!" you smirked "to bad your plan didn't go-" something struck you in the back of your neck, you quickly grabbed it to see a dart "hmm it seems I don't have much time before the drug kicks in, ciel do I have your permission?" he seemed to notice the look in your eyes "y-yes" bringing out a couple of daggers you warned him "Don't look" he closed his eyes.

You grinned "time to play!!!" in a few seconds your body disappeared they wondered where you went one man fell down sliced at his neck "damn it, he's fas-" the man fell down as well blood running down his neck. Soon the others fell as well, blood was everywhere even in the air, it was making ciel sick and he mumbled something. Your vision was soon fading "damn not yet" you looked around and saw something next to ciel, it started walking towards you. Holding up a dagger and because of your instinct you charged at the person with the intent to kill, in one swift movement the person gripped onto your wrists "let go of me!!"

Trying to free yourself from the person's grip, your body started to go numb soon everything turned dark. A few day's later you finally woke up "when did I get here?" you sat up "hiru your awake!!" someone hugged you, it was the trio "we thought you weren't going to make it!!" you looked at them weird "what do you mean?" they looked at you and bard sighed "you were knocked out for three days because of that toxic drug" fini nodded "you kept having high fevers, there was even a couple of times where you stopped breathing" maylene sighed "We're glad that you finally woke up, oh we better tell master!"

You tried to get up but they pushed you back down "you can't get up! You just woke up" grumbling you still got up "but I hate being in bed for a long time" they still latched onto you being dragged and you still made your way to where ciel was only to see a blonde girl next to him "huh? Ciel-kun who is this?"


	10. halloween Special

First off I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!!!

Second ^^ this is sort of a intermission you can say, it has nothing to do with the series!!!!

* * *

The wind was howling, the moon was full and it was all hallo's eve. In the Phantomhive mansion everything seemed ordinary, Sebastain was helping ciel with violin lessons while the trio where off trying not to destroy the mansion, puru was outside running around and Hirumi was laying on the couch snoring.

There was a knock on the door and sebastain went to answer it only to get attack by undertaker and Grell, except this time they seemed out of it. Bags under their eyes, foaming at the mouth, moaning sounds and looked sick. Hiru got up yawning "huh? Are they sick?" sebastain stepped back "Don't know" he chuckled "maybe their zombies?" Ciel came into the room "what's with them?"

A loud howl was heard, the lights went off and thunder struck, again they went to attack sebastain and ciel but they dodged "I'll hold them off, hirumi-" sighing she grabbed ciel and ran "This is kind of cool right ciel?" he glared at her "No it isn't!" puru smashed through the window in his wolf form and growled. He almost grabbed ciel and hirumi but the trio came to help "RUN! They got sebastain!" hirumi and ciel ran somewhere far in the mansion and hid "think they will find us?" she shushed ciel into being quiet and listened "crap their coming be quiet" she whispered.

Loud foot steps can be heard coming down the hall, thankfully it went past them, sighing out of relief "at least they haven't caught us" at that moment the door swung open revealing Lizzy she seemed worried "Ciel why are you hiding? And where's everyone else!!" Hirumi and Ciel's eyes widen, they grabbed her and took her inside of their hiding place.

The foot steps came back as ciel covered lizzy's mouth so she wouldn't speak, but unfortunately thanks to her the door opened revealing the deadly monster; which were the others trying to destroy them; lizzy screamed and hirumi pushed her ontop of them grabbing ciel and running else where "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO LIZZY?!" she scoffed "Come on you would've done it to, I mean she did give away our location after all"

Ciel pondered for a moment then nodded "your right" finally reaching the town she sighed "what's wrong with everyone?" ciel looked around and saw pumpkins everywhere lighted up and everything seemed disserted and abandoned, hirumi followed ciel into an abandon warehouse "wouldn't it be cool if this was the home of a serial killer with a machete?" ciel looked at her with widen eyes, she looked back "what? Its not my fault. It's almost like a horror movie" the sound of metal scraping against the floor could be heard and it was moving towards them.

She hid behind ciel "I know I'm though, but this is really freaking me out" they both hid inside a small cabinet

* * *

Jennie(Author): bad idea huh? that's where the killer always get you

Ciel: it was hirumi's idea!

Hirumi: no it wasn't! I followed you!

Sebastain: Your interferring with the story

* * *

A shadow past by them making them hold their breath, seeing as how it was almost the end of them hirumi got closer to ciel "incase if we die tonight theres something ive been meaning to tell you" ciel backed away a little "and that is what?" she blushed "Well I…" ciel got more nervous "You what?" she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I…was the one who burned all your paperwork" he seemed motionless until he yelled "IT WAS YOU!!!!" the door swung open making hirumi and ciel scream.

A couple minutes later~

The trio looked at sebastain "are they alright?" sebastain smiled "they will be, but not when they realize that this was a prank" both ciel and hirumi were out cold on the floor, with swirly eyes and you can actually see their souls leaving their bodies saying "I see a bright white light"

Grell and undertaker came from the dark "think we might've taken it to far" sebastain shook his head "excellent work with the fake killer and machete" they looked at each other "that wasn't you" the trio turned pale "well if it wasn't any of us then who?" a maniacal laughter echoed through the warehouse making everyone yell and run for their life while sebastain calmly grabbed ciel and hirumi then running back to the mansion.

The manic soon appeared from the darkness and took off his mask revealing…..Lau, he smirked "happy Halloween everyone"

* * *

^^ hope you enjoyed it ^.^ please comment; it will inspire me to update faster and if its flame then they will be used as fire wood.


	11. meeting Lizzy

**I do not own kuroshitsuji!!!**

**please comment please!!!**

**

* * *

**

Previously on A New Butler:

You tried to get up but they pushed you back down "you can't get up! You just woke up" grumbling you still got up "but I hate being in bed for a long time" they still latched onto you being dragged and you still made your way to where ciel was only to see a blonde girl next to him "huh? Ciel-kun who is this?"

New Chapter Begins:

His eyes widen when he saw you, the girl got a bit closer "Hi! I'm Elizabeth!" you smiled and bowed "I apologize for my appearance, My name is Hiru it's a pleasure to meet you" gently you took her and hand kissed it trying to seem like a gentlemen to keep your secret "Sir Ciel Phantomhive hired me to help around the house" she smiled "that's great!!! Oh you should get dressed, I have some clothes you can use since your around ciel-kun's height!" she ran off somewhere and you sighed "that was close" ciel got closer to you "what do you think your doing?!"

You smirked "trying to meet your friend of course" in a matter of minutes she came back and shoved some clothes onto your arms "here try it on!!" you went to the bathroom and changed into it then came out "Awww you look so cute, almost like a girl" you turned blue "well people do tend to say things like that, Guess I got my mothers face" she frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude" you waved your hands "no don't worry My Lady it's alright I get that all the time"

She smiled and went over to ciel, you sighed _how much longer until she leaves? She's seems nice but she also seems annoying _the trio pulled you to the side "That's Elizabeth, she's is going to marry Ciel" your eyes widen and you whispered "you mean miss hyper is going to marry mister grumpy? Wow I cant wait to see what's going to happen" you chuckled, then you stopped "but aren't they cousins??" they nodded "yes, but all royal families marry within the family"

You turned blue "then I guess I'm not royal enough" they looked at you weird "what do you mean?" you waved your hand up and down "oh don't worry, sooner or later you'll find out" you left them confused and went over to the door to leave "Oh Sir Hiru please come here" you looked and saw Sebastian, instantly you glared at him _what does he want now? Can't he see I'm trying to escape here _sighing you made your way over "yes what is it?"

Elizabeth jumped out from behind him smiling "Dance with me!!!" she smiled and looked at you _WHAT THE?!!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!!!!! AGHHH WHAT DO I DO?!!!! _you sweat dropped "Sure My Lady" Sebastian smirked and went over to ciel. Sighing you went forward to elizabeth _just pretend you know how to dance and act like a man I'm sure she wont notice. _You placed your hands on her, one on her hip the other in her hand _must resist urge to kill ciel and Sebastian _

The music started and you started to dance which shocked you _when did I learn how to dance?!!!! That's it I really got to stop acting like a guy but I don't want to act girly _the song ended and elizabeth smiled "thank you hiru-kun" she waved and went over to ciel, you took this as an opportunity and slid away from there to outside.

You noticed something off in the wind and quickly went to where it was, there were three men in mask behind a tree spying the mansion "well well what do we have here?" they looked over to you "what the?!" one of them disappeared leaving the other two behind "seem's like we have a nosy girl here" you clenched your fist "So I see that _he _sent you here, you won't get very far though" they smirked "oh don't worry about us Miss hirumi, we came with a plan" without them noticing you slowly reached for your dagger

They wagged their finger "I wouldn't do anything so stupid Mistress, you see we have the whole mansion surrounded, theirs even some inside right now as we speak". Your eyes widen and in a matter of seconds they fell to the floor, dead as you ran to the mansion _why didn't I notice this sooner!!! _you went inside and everything was silent. Everything seemed completely off, making your way to where you left everyone you noticed they weren't there anymore but there were some blood stains.


	12. Cornered

I do not own kuroshitsuji

* * *

Last time on A New Butler:

Everything seemed completely off, making your way to where you left everyone you noticed they weren't there anymore but there were some blood stains

New Chapter Begins:

You closed your eyes and concentrated, you heard the sounds of two swords clashing against one another and ran to that direction, you looked to see Sebastian was fighting some of the men _he'll be okay, the same with the trio but what about ciel and elizabeth?? _you sniffed the air and got a hold of their scent and ran towards it. When you got there, elizabeth was hiding behind ciel who held a sword towards the person "so what are you going to do little boy? Theres five of us and only one of you"

Ciel got ready to fight, one of the men went around and grabbed elizabeth. She yelled and ciel looked back only to realize he left himself unguarded the man striked down his sword on ciel but it never impacted him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see you in front of him with a big gash on your back, he gasped "H-hiru??" you smirked "If you want to live long enough I suggest you leave this place at once"

They laughed "you can't fight back not while we have your friends, be careful they might get hurt" you placed a dagger towards your throat "I assume father will quite angry when he finds you killed me" they seemed surprised "you wouldn't" you smirked "really??" you slit the side of your throat "the next one will kill me" they stopped "pssh, fine what is it that you want?" you nodded "good, first I want everyone to leave this mansion at once. Don't worry I'll be sure to send a letter to my father" some of them didn't move.

Ciel kept his eye on the guy who was holding elizabeth hostage, finally they let her go and disappeared. The trio came inside "is everyone alright?!" you nodded "everyone is fine, I guess. You better ask those two" as you pointed to ciel and lizzy. Soon Sebastian came in while you were on your way out "I'll be back soon, I have some business to take care of". But sadly Sebastian dragged you to the other room then pinned you against the wall "Your no longer allowed to live inside this house" what he said didn't hit you hard "fine, then I will be on my way out" you freed yourself from his grip.

You made your way to the room and changed there, making sure you had everything with you it was time to leave, you went downstairs to see ciel still talking with lizzy, you handed the dress the maylene. Who was worried "where are you going?! They might be after you!!!" the other's heard her screaming and you shrugged "that's the only reason why they attacked here, which means someone recognized me in town……if you'll excuse I have important matters to take care of" lizzy stood in front of you "NO!!!!" this shocked everyone, she started to cry a little "please don't go…..you'll get hurt" not very good with dealing people who cry you sighed "I wish I could but its not safe for people to be around me for a long time"

Their eyes widen, in a few seconds you disappeared into thin air, lizzy gasped "Ciel-Kun we have to go after him!!!" ciel looked away "no, its better if we stays away from him where we wont be endangered"

~town

Tracing the outline of the figure you slowly made your way towards him, bringing out a dagger hovering over him, feeling something he turned and nothing was there. He let out a big sigh and turned forward to face you, he was about to scream but it was cut short he fell to the floor with a gash in his heart.


	13. Away

I do not own kuroshitsuji

* * *

~town

Tracing the outline of the figure you slowly made your way towards him, bringing out a dagger hovering over him, feeling something he turned and nothing was there. He let out a big sigh and turned forward to face you, he was about to scream but it was cut short he fell to the floor with a gash in his heart

~New chapter begins:

Quickly you left and walked around town acting as if nothing happened _I cant ever go back to the mansion so I should continue the way I' am now… _sighing out of boredom you crashed into someone, a man with long silver hair and a scar on his face "a shinigami??" he grinned "I don't know what your talking about" you glared "yeah right, I can see you. Its not nice to lie shinigami" he smirked "so you have the eye, my name is undertaker and yours?"

You smiled "my name is hiru, that's all you will be getting out of me" he smiled "well then follow me" you shrugged "but I was told never to go with strangers" he pointed "I have candy" you grinned smiling "okay!!!" you followed behind him to his place, which you groaned "this place is filthy, it needs to be cleaned" you opened one of the coffins to reveal a guy with red hair "a other shinigami??"

He opened his eyes "huh? Who is this?" you grinned "my name's Hiru, what's yours?" he smirked and did a dramatic pose "I' am Grell-" you cut him off "so why are you in this dump? If you're a shinigami aren't you suppose to be reaping souls??" he looked at undertaker then at you "annoying little pest aren't you?" shrugging you looked around "Ciel's house is a lot more fun then this, maybe I should go back" grell grabbed your shoulder "you know the earl? How about Sebastian?" you smirked "oh yes I do know them, lets just say it was a too close of an encounter with that demon, his so called charms don't work on me"

Undertaker chuckled weirdly "it seems you can be used as an advantage" seeming confused you blankly looked at him "advantage? Why would I be used like that? They don't care what happens to me….well maybe puru but no one else" you crossed your arms "but if you want I can pretend to be your victim but for now I'm hungry, what is there to eat?" they shrugged "nothing much really" you turned blue "w-what no food?! I will not live somewhere if there is no food! I'm leaving!" you left the place leaving them shocked and you went walking back around town.

Memories filled your head with every step you took walking down the sidewalk _Maybe I should find a nice house with a small family and rob them of everything _you bumped into someone and looked up to see lizzy!! Your eyes widen "how did you find me?!" she smiled hugging you "I'm glad your alright, I asked ciel to help" you groaned _yeah more like forced _sighing you took her into the alley way that was there "you really shouldn't be seen with me in public" she seemed confused "why? Did something bad happen?" you shook your head "no, but I don't want certain people to see they might hurt you"

Someone grabbed you by the neck but they met your dagger "hiru!" you sweat dropped "oops sorry ciel…I have really got to control myself" you scratched the side of your head "but wait why are you here? I thought you didn't want me at the mansion cause I was….what was that word's again, I think Jinx or trouble maker" he seemed surprised "I never said those"

You grumbled _ugh stupid demon, I actually fell for his scheme _you smiled "never mind. Its getting dark outside, you should start heading back" lizzy pushed you towards the carriage "not until you come with us" you seemed motionless "it looks like your trying to kidnap me from someone's point of view" ciel sighed "just get inside, its to cold to be out here" you watched him from the corner of your eye and got inside. A couple of minutes later you arrived at the mansion but sadly lizzy had to leave, finally when the carriage was out of sight you sighed.

Ciel looked at you "who told you that?" you looked up at him "you know that already without me saying a word" you turned around and started walking towards the garden in the back "I'll sleep out here until all of you decided on an answer" A couple of hours later it was snowing again, ciel and sebastain went to get you. They noticed the moon was full, they looked around for you and finally found you.

They saw you were building a snowman, an actual man but much younger and a small girl as well, they were holding hands. Ciel cleared his throat making you turn around "oh hey, finally made a decision" he nodded "come inside we'll discuss it tomorrow" going inside with them you went straight to sleep.

~Morning~

You walked around the mansion, looking around in every room and space for anything out of the ordinary and yet hardly anyone was there.

Everything was silent "kinda eerie isn't it?" a voice came from behind "yes it is" you turned around to see Sebastian "oh its only you, don't give me a heart attack" he faked smile "you never get scared so why now?" you shrugged "who knows maybe im becoming human, so where's-" you looked down to see Sebastian had a cat in his arms "aww a kitty!!" you grabbed the kitty from him and took it into your arms and petted him which made the cat happy "ah seems you like cats as well" you nodded "I love cats, I always had them also dogs but the cats always found their way to me"

You rubbed your cheek against its head and it purred "I'm gonna keep you in my room, don't tell ciel-kun anything. He might get mad after all he's allergic to them right?" he nodded "well it seems like we have something in common" he grabbed the cat from your hands "sadly this is my cat, get your own" you stuck out your tongue at him "fine I will" you went upstairs to your room and laid in bed.

Time seemed so slow as it was passing by _hmm I wonder why would Sebastian love cat's? I mean he is a demon so it's a little strange to see that _you got up and went towards the window then jumped onto the roof and laid there instead looking up at the sky "I wish something would happen, maybe like someone attacks the mansion or something. Or at least we can go to a party" you rubbed your head really hard with both hands "Ughh I cant take this boredom anymore" you went to the other side of the roof and went into the room through the window.

Being as quiet as possible you snuck over to where the bed was, you heard someone coming so you quickly hid underneath the bed. The door opened and you saw the feet of two people coming inside the room. The door closed and then one of them walked over to the bed and sat on it, you felt the pressure on your back _to heavy, I need air…blacking out here… _soon the pressure was off, and you heard your name in the conversation "tell me what do you think about her, Sebastian?" not able to see their face you imagined it on your own.

Sebastian smirked "she seems very interesting, she'll make a very nice tool" this made you somewhat mad _WHAT A TOOL?! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!! YOUR GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!! _They finished their conversation and Sebastian left while ciel went to sleep. Waiting to make sure that he was completely asleep you waited a while then got out from underneath the bed, you walked over to ciel and looked at him _wow he seems so innocent when he sleeping and yet when he's awake he's mister grumpy pants. If only he would look like this more often _you sat next to the bed in a chair and fell asleep.

The sun shined on your face "ughhh the light it burns!!" you hid your face deeper into the warm pillow….. _huh? Pillows aren't warm _you opened your eyes to see a figure finally able to see what it was, you found yourself in bed. Sleeping right next to ciel, close to his chest _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET HERE?! IT WAS PROBABLY SEBASTAIN THAT NO GOOD DEMON!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!! HE'S A DEAD MAN!!!_

Ciel stirred _awh crap and now he wakes up see's me here then yells at me _slowly his eyes opened and he blinked then he sat up quickly slightly blushing "Why are you in my bed?!" you sighed "one word: Sebastian" ciel fumed with anger "SEBASTAIN!!!!" he came of course "aw I see the young master is finally up, so is the lovely hiru, did you both sleep well?"

Ciel glared at him "of course not!! This is horrible if anyone see's me sleeping with her!" you sat up and rubbing your head "it's not like we did anything, why are you so touchy when it comes to people getting close to you. I still cant believe miss happy hyper girl lizzy is your fiancé, she doesn't seem to be your type" ciel looked at you "and what does that mean?!" you held one hand up "here is lizzy miss hyper happy girl" you held up the other hand "and here we have you, ciel also known as mister grumpy cold pants" Sebastian held in his chuckle "hmm I wonder why its not obvious"

This made ciel smirk "or could it be that your jealous because you want to marry me" your head snapped quickly towards him "please whatever gave you that idea?! I would rather marry puru or Sebastian before marrying you!!" ciel grinned "then you do want to marry me" you fumed now with anger and blush "ugh why am I even having this argument with you!! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!!!!!" with that you left the room and slammed the door shut.


	14. Eating much?

I do not own kuroshitsuji

* * *

Recap:

This made ciel smirk "or could it be that your jealous because you want to marry me" your head snapped quickly towards him "please whatever gave you that idea?! I would rather marry puru or Sebastian before marrying you!!" ciel grinned "then you do want to marry me" you fumed now with anger and blush "ugh why am I even having this argument with you!! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!!!!!" with that you left the room and slammed the door shut.

Chapter begins:

Still fuming with anger you grabbed any plate of food you could and started eating it, bard's eyes widen "h-hiru! If you dont stop eating your going to get fat!" you glared "I don't care!! Eating is the only thing that makes me happy and fills the void" he sweat dropped "at this rate we're gonna run out of food" someone busted through the door "Ciel!!!" it was a rather strange guy who next to him was a tall guy with bandages on his hand "huh? Who's this?" still chewing the food you tried to talk but only made them confused.

Bard sighed "this here is Hiru, ignore her" a pan slammed into his face "Don't tell them I'm a girl without my permission!!!!" he was knocked unconscious "so now that you know who I am tell me, who are you?" he smiled "I'm Prince Shoma and this is Agni, tell me if you are a girl why are you dressed as a boy?" you shrugged "not for you to know" you grabbed the next batch of food as ciel and Sebastain came in "you two really know how to ruin my appetite" but you still continued to eat.

Shoma hugged ciel "its good to see you again, one question why do you have a cross-dresser in here?" a knife missed his head as Agni caught it "damn so close" he glared at you "If you dare to hurt the prince you must get pass me" grinning in a flash you were next to Shoma "Nah I made it pass you" sticking out your tongue playfully "oh by the way your out of food" Ciel jaw dropped "what did you do?!" you shrugged

Sebastain smirked "she ate it all" Shoma looked at you up and down "Where did it all go?" you punched him and actually got him "try it again and watch what will happen next" Agni's eyes flared and he went to punch you but you dodged "Not nice to hit a lady" ciel scoffed "you don't look or act like one" you stayed motionless and they starred at you "H-hiru??…." slowly you turned and flames appeared behind you and horns grew from your head grinning you got close to him and whispered "At least I didn't go to a party dressed like one' ciel blushed "how did you-" smiling evilly "I got my ways of knowing dirt on people" Sebastain smiled "and you say I'm evil"

Shoma got closer "What did she say?" scratching your head you answered "Not sure, for some weird reason I happened to have memory loss since you interrupted my thinking" he looked at you weirdly and whispered more things into Agni's. Of course you knew what they said but decided to leave it alone and wanted to follow Ciel to see him play the violin, he seemed really good until sebastain stopped him explaining to him that he need more emotion in playing it and other nonsense that went in one ear and out the other.

Ciel probably grumbled either from sebastain or stress, you got up "I'm going grocery shopping" before you were able to leave the door sebastain grabbed your collar "That's alright I will go, you will probably steal the food. Instead keep an eye on the young master and help him" with that he left leaving you alone with ciel "Alright since no one trusts me anymore go ahead and start playing" he handed it to you "On the other hand I want to see you play" turning pale and blue you tried to get out of it "umm how about some chess…cards….dancing…..food?" he stared at you and finally you gave in "Fine already I'll play!, but promise you wont tell a living soul about this!!!"

You grabbed the violin as ciel sat to watch you play. So you started to play a sad tune, ciel never heard of it before. Finally when you finished you looked to see a stunned ciel "what to much? In case your wondering its my own tune I made myself" still stunned you decided to shake him out of it "I'm pregnant with Sebastian's child" his eyes widen "what?!" you smiled "Just kidding, I had to say something you were like this" and so you mimicked how he was acting.

He glared at you "Not funny" sighing you got behind him and pulled at his cheeks "When are you gonna smile?" he mumbled something "huh? sorry I cant understand you" he removed your hands "I said get your hands off of me" sweating you chuckled "Oh yeah sorry" he got up "there's no need to smile" clenching your fist in the air your eyes sparkled "Alright then i have a new mission: Get Grumpy pants to smile" he grumbled "I' am not Grumpy pants!!!!"


	15. Unexpected Visit

I do not own kuroshitsuji

Hiru: I'm getting tired of master saying this!

Ciel: she only owns you

hiru: but then i cant play with you ciel-kun 3

ciel: ehhh.....

* * *

Recap:

clenching your fist in the air your eyes sparkled "Alright then i have a new mission: Get Grumpy pants to smile" he grumbled "I' am not Grumpy pants!!!!"

Chapter Begins:

There was a knock on the door and sebastain came inside "Earl it seems that your aunt has arrived" Ciel turned sharply "WHAT?! Why is she here? Damn, Hiru stay hidden and don't come out" he left quickly with sebastain downstairs and you stayed upstairs just looking at some newspaper that was on his desk when something caught your eye "oh how interesting, maybe ciel should check it out"

Loud yelling could be heard and so could foot steps coming up the stairs "That's my cue to hide" so you hid behind his desk; not a great idea but it was the only place. The door swung opened leaving a hole in the wall _okay, now I know his aunt is some sort of psycho _you heard grumbling "Where is she?! I know she's hiding in here!!!" lizzy came from behind her "mom, calm down please. I'm sure she can explain everything to us"

The aunt got closer to the desk, sweat started falling form your forehead fast_ crap she's gonna find me _finally when the aunt went over to look under the desk….no one was there "Ciel!! Tell me where are you hiding her?" she grabbed him by the ear "I don't know where he is, probably anywhere by now since he moves fast" which he was right, you were ontop of the roof.

More banging and yelling can be heard, you watched it all happen which was kind of entertaining until the aunt said something she shouldn't have "If you don't show me this girl who has been living in your house and doesn't act like a girl then you are not allowed to marry Elizabeth!" Ciel's eyes widen "B-but…" before he could say anything else you were already behind the aunt "Using threats gets you no where" she turned around "You're the low life whose been living here"

You grinned "Hirumi Celestial at your service" she seemed shocked "Your that girl who was kid-" you interrupted her "Let me correct you on that, I ran away from that horrid house of mine. Also for the record if you dare speak a word about where my location is; bad things will happen for example everyone in this room will die just so _they _can take me back home and I wont allow that to happen. Oh and by the way Don't you ever dare speak that way to Ciel ever again" everyone else was shocked by how you were talking to the aunt.

She smirked "You got quiet a mouth there, its filthy since you've had no parent in your life, looks like I have no choice but to take you in as my own" you laughed "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline, no one not even ciel can make me wear a dress" the aunt stayed silent and walked over to ciel, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into a other room. Lizzy looked at you "So your really a girl" sighing you nodded "yes I' am but I have my reasons which the only one who knows is ciel. So what's the deal with your mom? She's so what's that word uptight?"

Lizzy smiled "she's really sweet and does care but she only looks like that so we can be more confident" finally the door opened and the aunt came out "Tell me something Hirumi" you looked at her "What?" she closed her eyes then opened them again "Why is exactly that you wont leave this place" you folded your arms and smiled "that's easy, I owe my life to ciel and also…I made it my mission to make him smile again" lizzy's eyes widen so did the aunt's.

Finally the aunt sigh "Let's get going elizabeth" she started to leave and so did lizzy, everyone wondered where was ciel so they went into the room where the aunt had taken him. You followed behind them "is he alright?" ciel slowly looked up "I must speak with sebastain alone, everyone go back to what you were doing" They slammed the door and you decided to follow fini into the garden and play with puru.


	16. Mission

I do not own kuroshitsuji

dedicated to kit0the0kid0computer0wiz from quizilla ^^ my greatest fan of this series

* * *

Recap:

They slammed the door and you decided to follow fini into the garden and play with puru.

Chapter Begins:

Fini looked at you "tell me something Hiru, why do you care so much about the earl?" you shrugged "Don't know really" you turned around and looked for the snow sculpture you made but it was destroyed by puru who was biting the head of the guy "never mind, as long as someone enjoys it I'm happy" you petted him on the head.

Sebastain came a while later to bring you back to ciel, who was of course sitting in the chair with his back against you and sebastain closed the door with lock _ah damn I'm trapped in here with no way out _he cleared his throat "I will make a deal with you" slowly he turned as you folded your arms "and that is what?" he intertwined his fingers together "I will smile for you under a few conditions"

You spun around in a circle "I knew I would win!!!" he grumbled "Just listen to me, I would smile only if…you are able to wear dresses for an entire month" all the color came running from your face as your pouted "B-but you know I hate dresses!" he stared at you with his blue eye "that's not all, you would have to give up with your so called assassin thing as well as you must act lady like, in return besides smiling you will know about this eye patch and the secrets it holds"

Evil sparkles appeared in your eyes "I always did wanted to know when I first got here….Okay deal!!!" you shook his hand "But it better be a real smile not a fake one that you can easily do" he smirked as you were about to leave the room, which was still locked so you knocked on it "sebastain open the door now" there was no answer "where is he?" ciel stood up "He's getting rid of all your weapons and other clothing while getting some new ones for you. Oh by the way the tailor will be here any moment to make some new designs for you to wear"

Your eye twitched "so this deal….it started already didn't it?" he nodded "Of course, you were thinking it that it was going to be tomo-" you interrupted him "Oh I forgot there's this article in the paper" you grabbed a hold of it and showed it to him "Look a lot of children went missing" he shrugged "So? What do you want me to do?" you smiled "Nothing, but I'm just saying if you go on a mission can I come?" he shook his head smirking "remember you're a lady now, so you shouldn't be doing anything but staying here at home"

You put the newspaper down "but theres nothing to do here, its only fun if you're here" a couple of seconds later the door opened revealing a tall lady "So this is the girl that I must work on" you backed away slowly "why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end so well" shortly after a while of sebastain and ciel forcing you to co-operate you finally removed your shirt and bandages only having a bra and some mini shorts on. The lady gasped "my goodness child what happened to your beautiful back?! A lady shouldn't have scars, how will you ever have a husband" you groaned "that's none of your business, just get me something to wear already so the freaking month can pass"

She gasped "Ciel, where exactly did you get this girl?" he sweated "um she appeared in my backyard" you grinned "Yes, he saved me from my abusive family and he's sheltered me. But he should be ashamed of himself, making me fall head over heels for him when he's already engaged to be married" the lady smiled as she clenched her fist "ah a forbidden love!" ciel smacked his forehead as the lady took measurements and drew ideas on your so called dresses "I'll have these as quickly as possible, would you like some new outfits as well ciel?" he nodded "I might as well"

You whispered into the ladies ear and she grinned "that's a brilliant idea! I'll make it for him right away" he eyed you "what exactly did you tell her?" you placed your hands behind your head "Oh nothing, just to make me a school girl outfit and for you a school boy outfit that's all" walking away as your grinned "I'll be back, I'm gonna find a wig for my head"


	17. Being a Lady

I Do not own kuroshitsuji ^^

dedicated to my #1 fan insaneWalkingDisaster ^^ she's from quizilla who read every single story i have on their O.o which was alot! and inspired me to update this chapter faster ^^

* * *

Recap:

you placed your hands behind your head "Oh nothing, just to make me a school girl outfit and for you a school boy outfit that's all" walking away as your grinned "I'll be back, I'm gonna find a wig for my head"

New Chapter Begins:

They stared at you "What? It's not nice for a girl to have short hair right? So I'll get the wig I have in my ba-" you stopped at looked at ciel "my wig was in the bag with my weapons…..sebastain destroyed it!!!" he sighed "then we'll just get you a new one, stop complaining already" you pouted as you sat watching the lady get measurement's on ciel, when he realized that his mark on his back was showing and looked at you to realize that you were starring into space.

He breathed out, after a while when the lady finished ciel looked to see you were still starring into space so he snapped his fingers in front of your face getting your attention "oh my god ciel! Did you know the sky is not really blue? It's actually black" he sweat dropped "yes hirumi, everyone knows that" you pouted "Don't treat me like im stu-" you stopped in mid-sentence and your cheeks turned pink so you turned your face to the side "Put on a shirt ciel, what would the trio think if they saw you like that infront of me"

So he did put on a shirt and the lady finished the clothes and you had to get into one "who's gonna help me put on the corset?" ciel shuddered "Doesn't that squeeze your guts out?" you shrugged "eh you get use to it, I had one but made from bandages" ciel smirked "well good luck with this one" just by him saying those few little words made you turn pale and blue all over "this is going to be the longest month of my life"

Sebastain helped you put on the corset "damn it sebastain not so hard!! I' am a lady you have to be gentle with my body!!!" the trio was listening to this on the other side of the door, maylene had a nosebleed while bard and fini were jealous. Sebastain smirked "but I thought you liked it rough" you clenched your fist "that is true but theres only so much I can take!!!" by this point the trio were already pasted out on the floor while sebastain finished putting the corset on you "cant believe I have to wear this every day" sebastain helped you as well put on the dress.

Ciel already had his new clothes on and was waiting outside in the dining room when sebastain came out "may I present the new Hirumi" he grabbed your hand and gently pulled you out _yeah sure treat me like a lady now, but when I act like a guy your cruel _Ciel's mouth dropped, sebastain smirked "any words young master?" ciel re-composed himself "very lovely but I wonder how long will she last?" you smirked "long enough to win, this is nothing" you sat down across from ciel and started eating "later on we're both going into town to see if we can find a wig in your color" you shook your head "that alright I like the one you lended me"

You were wearing the same wig ciel once had when he had to pretend to be a girl so he can snuck into a party with sebastain. After eating you went into town with ciel and everyone started whispering but about you this time _"oh my what a lovely girl" "who is she?" _you blushed "so I guess this is what its like to be complemented, maybe being a girl isn't so bad after all" you grabbed a hold of Ciel's arm which surprised him "what? A lady is always suppose to hold a gentleman's arm or you could hold my hand" he looked away "If people see this they may think I'm cheating on my fiancé"

You looked at him with one eye "it's not like we're doing anything" before he could speak some men got infront of the two of you "hey pretty lady, why not dump short stack over here and be with a real man?" ciel remained calm to see what you would do, which actually surprised him "sorry but when you find this so called man let me know, until then I want to be with him" and you only held Ciel's arm closer which squeezed into your breast making ciel jump a little.

Sadly yes even though you were only about thirteen years of age you were kind of advanced in your body, they only smirked more "how about this, come with us and your boyfriend here wont get hurt" they grabbed a hold of him, "using him only makes you a coward" sighing you whistled and a cat came and attacked the man who had a hold of him, you grabbed ciel and dusted him off "I'll tell the cat to stop once you apologized" which he did, really fast which surprised you. So you stopped the cat and the man was filled with cuts and scratches.

You left with ciel leaving the man behind, ciel eyed you but you only glared back "That did not count as an assassin thing, I'm still very much lady like" after walking around for a while finally arriving at Ciel's destination, it was undertaker's place "you know you look familiar?" you smiled "it's me Hirumi" he smirked "so much better as a woman!" he started drooling as his fingers got closer to your breast. But you placed ciel infront of you "I'm owned by him for now, so if you want me go through him. Right ciel-kun" he sighed and grabbed his head "your such a pain" you grinned "aww I love you too"

* * *

darn it x.X i cant do the heart symbol 3


	18. He's back

**Dedicated to:** YukioNatsumi she inspired me to update this story

* * *

**Recap:**

You left with ciel leaving the man behind, ciel eyed you but you only glared back "That did not count as an assassin thing, I'm still very much lady like" after walking around for a while finally arriving at Ciel's destination, it was undertaker's place "you know you look familiar?" you smiled "it's me Hirumi" he smirked "so much better as a woman!" he started drooling as his fingers got closer to your breast. But you placed ciel in-front of you "I'm owned by him for now, so if you want me go through him. Right ciel-kun" he sighed and grabbed his head "your such a pain" you grinned "aww I love you too"

**New Chapter Begins:**

Undertaker grinned "I think your fiancée has some competition" before ciel could yell undertaker interrupted him "oh yes, miss hirumi there was a gentlemen who stopped by here earlier. He want's to speak with you" trying to think of who it could possibly be but nothing "how did he look like?" undertaker took something out from his pocket "he told me to give you this" you grabbed the piece of paper and what seemed to be a photo.

Your eyes widen slightly and you tore the photo along with the letter to pieces "hirumi?" you glared at undertaker "did he have a name?" he smiled "of course, it's Ryo" this made ciel look over towards you "maybe it's your dead lover" shrugging was all you could do "or maybe it's his evil spirit, who come back to haunt me for getting him killed" undertaker smirked "well if he gets his revenge then I'll finally be able to touch that precious body of yours"

Smacking him across the face you grumbled "pervert! I would rather have my body burned then to be touched by your hands!" he rubbed his cheek as you left the place leaving ciel behind "the nerve of him! I should have knocked more sense into him, but I can't because I have to be lady" some people were whispering and you could hear every word _"she's talking to herself" "maybe she's crazy" _

You walked back all the way to the mansion yourself, the trio ran up to you "Hirumi there's a man her to see you" they grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the dinning room . The person stood up and smiled "nice to see you again hirumi my love" your eyes widen and he got closer "why are you here? Your suppose to be dead!" he grinned "oh that, to tell you the truth I didn't really die. You see I can't die because I' am a demon"

Before he can touch you, a knife sliced him arm. Sebastian got between you and Ryo "I suggest you leave now" ciel came into the room "so this is ryo" he smirked "that is right and I'm here to get her back" ciel starred at him "she belongs to me. Since I saved her one night she sold herself to me" this was getting you mad _what am I a prize? Sold myself to you!_

Sebastian grinned "how about a battle?" ryo smiled "alright, what are the challenges and prize?" before a other word could be send you punched ryo, ciel and Sebastian in the head "I AM NOT A PRIZE!" flames appeared behind you and horns grew on your head "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" ryo bowed "I apologize Hirumi, I did not want you to take it so offensively" ciel grinned "you just lost the bet" you groaned "I don't care you can take the bet and shove it up your-" Sebastian covered your mouth "still a work in progress"

Ryo chuckled "still the same as ever" you still glared at him "fine I will explain everything, First off I' am a demon and I could take on any age I want. Whether it's older, or younger it will change my appearance" he changed into the shape of a child. Which was exactly how he looked when he started at hirumi's house.

Ciel ordered Sebastian to tie you to a chair so you wouldn't interrupt and tied a cloth around your mouth _the first chance I get when they let go their going to be in a world of pain _and so ryo continued "I saw how miserable hirumi was so one night I asked her _"would you like to be freed?" _and she told me _"yes" _so that formed a contract with me. That night when her father 'killed' me all the abilities of fighting and healing went into her.

This intrigued Ciel's interest "so that is why she can do all of those tricks of hers" this made ryo smile "yes that is correct, the reason why I came back now is because. I'm here to make her my wife" you actually stood up with the chair and started yelling even though it was muffled "now miss hirumi, you should sit before you fall" the rope ripped and you took off the cloth "there is no way I would marry you! Why should after all these years thinking you were dead. Besides there is someone who has my heart"

Ryo looked at ciel and Sebastian "it's one of them" the door opened and puru came in running towards you "aww hi puru how are you?" he jumped on top of you and gave kisses. Sebastian pointed at puru "so far he's in the lead, I'm in second and the master is last" ciel clenched his fists "don't drag me into this! I'm already going to marry lizzy" this made ryo shake his head "shame on you earl, your going to break poor lizzy's heart"

* * *

It was alot longer in microsoft office but oh well. i don't know who should hirumi fall in love with. but sebastian didnt deny it unlike ciel


End file.
